


Best Friends

by BPersephoni



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BPersephoni/pseuds/BPersephoni
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have been best friends for years, until one day something changes in Kara's life, and their true feelings for one another is forced to come out.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

“Oh my Rao.” Kara mummles, staring intensely at the stick that she holds in her hands. Positive. She stares harder, as if the results will change, thinking mayhem just maybe it’s a mix up due to her kryptonian DNA, but deep down she knows that isn’t true. 

_ I need to talk to someone _ she thinks, grabbing her phone and looking through the contacts. Alex would flip, Sam would tell Alex, Winn is in the future. Lena. Kara presses the call button, and brings the phone to her ear. 

“Lena Luth`” Is answered after the second ring.

“Lena.” Kara interrupts.

“Kara, I apologize I didn’t look at the caller ID. Is everything alright?” She asks, voice full of worry.

“Ca.. can you come over? Please? I uh… really need someone right now.” Her voice is breaking. “I understand if you can’t, I’m sure-”

“I’m on my way.” Lena answers simply, hanging up her phone and gathering her things. She presses the buzzer, calling her assistant Jess into her office.

“Yes Ms.Luthor?” Jess asks, walking into the large office.

“Jess, there has been an emergency and I must leave now. Can you please reschedule any meetings among the next week, and send the paperwork that I need to do to my apartment?” She grabs her bag after putting on her jacket. “After that you may leave.”

“Of course Ms.Luthor, have a good night.” Jess smiles, typing the details on her tablet. 

“You as well, Jess.” The Luthor smiles, walking out of her office as fast as she can to the elevator, eventually taking off her heels in frustration. She gets out of her elevator and her driver is already there, standing with the back door open. 

“To Ms.Danvers’ house please.” She says once the driver slides into his seat. He nods in response, and closes the partition between them. Lena looks out the window, anxiously watching everything blur by.

She knocks on the door, and it is opened to a red, puffy-eyed, blonde. “Oh Darling.” Lena whispers, wrapping her arms around her  _ best friend _ . They make their way over to the couch, sitting down, and the super cries on the CEO’s shoulder.

Eventually, the sound of muffled tears stopped, and Lena turns her  _ friend’s  _ face over, to see her asleep. With a small smile, the raven haired woman picks up the blonde, and brings her over to the bed. When she sets her down, a hand wraps around her wrist, and she looks down to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. “Stay, please.” She whimpers. With a nod, Kara scoots over, and the other crawls beneath the covers. When another sniff comes, Lena pulls her closer, and they stay that way until they fall asleep.

~.~

The sun shines through the window, and onto Lena’s face. She opens her eyes, and looks down to see a sleeping blonde on her chest, with hands curled into balls tight against her chest, and eyes still closed.  _ God she’s beautiful. _

“What are you staring at?” A raspy voice snaps her out of her thoughts, to see ocean blue eyes staring up at her.

“Nothing Darling.” She answers, swiping a strand of hair out of the girl’s face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Okay, the sleep really helped.” 

“May I ask what was wrong?” Lena asks, furrowing her eyebrows. Kara sighs, sitting up and motioning for Lena to do the same.

“I’m going to tell you something.” The blonde starts. “And you are probably going to hate me for lying, but I did it to protect you.” She looks up, and only gets a confused nod in response. “I am Supergrl.” Kara says, her words so fast and jumbled, that anyone who didn’t know her wouldn’t be able to understand. “And I am so sorry. I know I should have told you earlier, but I never got to decide who I told, besides Winn but that’s not the point.” She shakes her head, and looks down. “I did it to protect you, but I think that deep down that really it was because that everyone in my life knew, and because of that they saw me as Supergirl, and were never worried. But you, you would easily put yourself in the line of danger for me, for Kara. And if I could be just Kara, your Kara, I would have never of become Supergirl.”

For a moment, that’s how they sit, with Kara’s eyes casted down at her hands, which fidget with the ring on her left middle finger. And Lena, she sits there staring at the super, not knowing what to do.Just sit there, with her emotions so jumbled, not knowing if she should be mad, happy, or sad. Kara is Supergirl. The same Kara that would randomly send Lena videos of puppies and comments dawning over how cute they were. The same Kara that would nervously fix her glasses whenever a comment of Supergirl -which makes sense now- was made. That same Kara, is Supergirl. The Supergirl who would fly head straight into danger to save a group of people. The Supergirl who has been near death experiences more times than anyone can count. Kara is Supergirl. Her Kara is Supergirl.

The sound of another sniff takes Lena’s attention, and she refocuses to see tears escapring Kara’s eyes. “Kara.” She says, and gets no response. She puts her hands on Kara’s fidgeting ones, and uses the middle and index fingers of her other hand to bring Kara’s face up, but her eyes don’t move from their hands. “Kara, look at me.” The Lutho pleds, causing blue eyes to go up to the green. “Kara, I am not mad, sure I’m disappointed-”

“Now you’re sounding like Eliza.” Kara interrupts with a small chuckle. “Sorry keep going.”

“Not in you but in me. That I didn’t make you feel as if you could come to me with something like this. But just for the record, I am here for you. You will always be Kara, and I will always put myself ahead of you when danger comes. I will always be here for you, you are my  _ best friend _ .”

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiles. “I have uh, something else to tell you.” She says, looking back down at her hands. Lena doesn’t speak, knowing that Kara is just trying to collect her thoughts. “When I called you last night, it wasn’t to tell you I’m Supergirl.” She looks up at Lena’s now confused face. “I’m pregnant.” 

“You’re….. Pregnant?” The CEO asks after a moment.

“Ya, with Mon-El’s. I mean, he is the only one that I have ever had, you know with.” She waves her hand around. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do. With Supergirl and Kara. I can’t do this alone, I’m not ready to be a mother.” She starts to cry.

“Kara, you are not doing this alone. You have me, and Sam, and Alex, and Superman whomever that may be.” She starts. “And everyone at the DEO. You are not doing this alone, I will be sure of that. And no one is ever ready to be a mother, but I know you will be a great one. And as of Supergirl, L-Corp will hold a press conference for Supergirl, who shows up and says that she must go away for some reason. National City will be safe without it’s hero for a few months.” She smiles.

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara hugs her friend.

“And I suppose I should apologize.” Lena says once they break apart. “For the lead diffuser. If I never made it, Mon-El would still be here and you would have the father-”

“Then the Daxamites would also succeed in taking over the world like they planned.” Kara cuts her off. “And I was the one to press the button, not you. You are a hero for making it Lena, you saved the world.” She smiles. “And if anyone should apologize, it’s me. For lying about my identity for so long, for taking advan-”

“You have no need to apologize.” Now it’s Lena’s turn to cut Kara off. “ I understand why you did it. How about we stop apologizing? We both made some mistakes, so we should just not apologize.”

“Deal.” The blonde smiles back.

“Now, about this munchkin.” Lena smiles, putting her hand on her  _ friend's  _ stomach. “We need to get you a check up, preferably with Alex so that no one that doesn’t need to know that Supergirl is of child. Is there also any knowledge of kryptonian pregnancies on Earth? What about Daxamite and Kryptonian pregnancies?” She looks up at the blonde.

“Are you going to be like this the whole time?”

“Do you mean make sure you are taken care of because God knows you won’t take care of yourself?” She sighs, standing up and grabbing her phone from her bag. “I will message my driver and tell him to bring us to the DEO.” She starts typing on her phone.

“I can just fly us.” Kara stands as well, walking into her bathroom.

“Like hell you are!” The other yells as the door is closed.

Thirty minutes later, Kara walks out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of leggings, a red flannel, and her hair put up in a towel. Lena turns to put another pancake on a plate behind her, and stops once she sees the blonde. “Is something wrong?” The girl asks, giving a weird look.

“Oh, no nothing Darling it’s just -” she puts the pancake on the plate, setting down the spatula and looking into the blue eyes. “It’s odd, swing Supergirl so casual. I know it’s you but it’s still odd.” She smiles. It’s not entirely a lie, it is weird for Lena to see Supergirl dressed in normal clothing, but that’s not the full truth. 

“Well get used to it.” The super smiles, waking over and sitting on the counter’s stool. “Now that you know, I don’t hae to wear those stupid glasses aroumd you.” She grumbles, taking a chocolate chip pancake -as per her request because “the baby wants it”- and shoving it in her mouth.

“What’s the story behind those?” Lena asks, leaning over the counter to rip off a small part of the pancake. “I mean, you wore them before Supergirl, and I assume you have better than perfect vision.”

“When I first got to Earth, my powers were super overwhelming.” Kara answers. “So Jeremiah made the frames of lead, so that it helps with my x-ray vision and super hearing so it wasn’t so much.” She shrugs. “After time I was able to take them off and it wouldn’t matter because I was able to control them better, but once Jeremiah disappeared.” She pauses.

“Jeremiah was Alex’s father, correct?” 

Kara nods. “Once he disappeared I wore them almost as a memory of him. I know I wasn’t on Earth long before he disappeared, but he was so amazing to me when I landed.” She chuckles at the memory. “He helped me with the adjustment from Krypton to Earth.”

This was the first time Kara’s home planet has been spoken between the two, and it surprised Lena. She knew Kara was alien after this morning’s events, but hearing it fully come through her mind of how she really is from another planet, another solar system, surprised her.

“We should probably get going.” Lena clears her throat, standing and turning to get her mug of tea, only to turn back to see the stack of at least seven pancakes packed into Kara’s mouth. “Oh my god, Kara!” Lena laughs.

“What?” The other asks with her mouth full. “I’m eating for two!” Lena just rolls her eyes in response, waking over to the door where her coat and bag sit.

~.~

Lena and Kara strut into the entrance of the DEO, not being stopped by security like others normally would, because everyone knows to never mess with either Lena Luthor or the Director’s sister. “It’s weird, being here as Kara.” The blonde whispers. “Normally they all just stay out of my way, but now I have to avoid them.” She says, as she dodges yet another agent who refused to get out of her way.

Lena is about to respond, when Alex comes into view. “Kara? Ms.Luthor? What are you two doing here?” She asks walking up to the pair and putting a hand on either hip.

“I uh, need to talk to you.” Kara says, adjusting her glasses in her nervous tick. “In private?” She suggested. With a nod from her sister, the two follow the Director into an empty conference room. 

“Kara what’s going on? Any why is Lena here?” She asks as the door is closed.

“Well first off.” The younger sister starts, finally meeting her sister’s eyes. “I need some of those NDA or whatever papers for Lena to sign because she knows I’m Supergirl.”

“God Kara! You can’t just go around telling people that! Least of all a Luthor.” She spits the name out like poison.

“Lena is much more than a Luthor!” Kara argues. “She has helped me save the world as Supergirl, she has access to the DEO, how else is she supposed to prove herself? Also the fact that I’ve known her for like three years!” She says angrily. “Also the fact that it is my secret. Not yours. Not the DEO’s.” She crosses her arms.

“Fine, we will talk about this later.” The red head crosses her arms. “You said one, what’s the second thing?”

“Well.” She fidgets with her glasses again, and feels a gentle squeeze from Lena on her forearm. “I’m pregnant.” She blurts, moving her eyes down to the ground.

A thick layer of silence fills the room. Lena’s hand still lingers on Kara’s forearm, and Kara’s eyes stay attached to the ground, in fear of looking at her sister. When Alex doesn’t say anything, the reporter looks up, and sees a puzzled look.

“I can’t believe you would be so stupid.” She finally snaps. “God Kara, you are Supergirl for damn sake, what are you going to do there? What are you going to do with the baby? I hope to hell it is Mon-El’s and no one elses because that would mean-” 

“All due respect, Director.” Lena cuts her off, talking for the first time since they have arrived at the DEO. “But you really shouldn’t be talking to her like that.” 

“You of all people do not get to tell me how to talk to my employees.” 

“She was your sister a hell of a lot longer before she was your employee.” She snarks back. “And as a large investor and head scientist here, I do get a say.” She takes a step closer. “And think for a damn minute, she had to send the father of her child into space. No way to contact. She needs her sister, not the Director.” She says in her CEO boss voice.

“You’re right.” Alex says after a moment. “Kar I am so so-”

“Can you please get the papers for Lena to sign?” Kara cuts her off, tears threatening to stream down her face.

“Listen, Kar.” 

“Please.” 

Alex sighs, and nods, leaving the room. She comes back not long after returning with a stack of papers, each marked for Lena on where to sign. She does so, not looking at or reading any of the papers, and grabbing Kara’s hand leaving.

As they get into the car, the blonde can’t hold back her tears any longer. The start streaming down her face like an unstoppable waterfall. Lena commands her driver to go to Kara’s loft, pulls her closer, whispering sweet insurances as the partition closes for privacy.

~.~

“We need to get planning.” Lena says, turning on the couch to face her  _ friend,  _ after a long day of watching musicals.

“What do you mean?” Kara chuckles, walking to the couch from the kitchen, holding a bowl of freshly cut fruit for Lena and potstickers for herself.

“You’re pregnant, Kara.” The raven haired woman takes the bowl with thanks. “We need to be sure that everything is perfect before they arrive.” She takes a bite of a strawberry.

“Lee, I just found out yesterday.” She laughs. “I’m nine weeks at the most. We have months to plan.” She smiles, shoving a whole potsticker into her mouth, and barely chewing before she swallows.

Lena looks down with a small smile. “Sorry. I just, I want to be sure that this kid has everything.” She laughs and looks up. “I hope you understand how much I plan to spoil them.” She says, suddenly serious. “I mean I am a billionaire with all this money, and now I finally have something to spend it on.” She says with a huge smile.

“Rao, you are going to be the best  _ shovuh jeju _ .” She laughs.

“Pardon?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s Kryptoneese.” The reporter explains. “The best translation is Love Mother I guess.” She furrows her eyebrows. “It’s like what you on Earth call a GodMother. If anything happens to me, you take care of the baby. I mean, on Krypton it means more than that, but it’s the main thing.” Kara looks up to see a shocked face on her  _ friend’s  _ face. “Only if it’s okay with you, if not-”

“I would love to.” The CEO cuts her off. “I’m just surprised that you would want me to. A Luthor and all.” 

“Of course I want you to!” Kara sits up excitedly. “Ohh.” She sits up, throwing her hands in the air. “They can call you  _ Aiahv  _ Lee!”

“Translate for the human here please.” 

“Oh right, it means aunt.” She laughs. There is a knock on the door. Kara turns, bringing down her glasses. “Alex.” She grumbles, standing and walking over to the door and opening it. She doesn’t say anything, nor does she move over to invite her sister in like she normally does.

“Hey.” The red head says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “Can I come in?” Without a response, the other woman steps aside, walking over to the kitchen counter, where Lena now stands. “Oh, Lena. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Why wouldn’t she be here?” Kara snaps, throwing a dirty look in here sister’s direction, that only stops when Lena’s hand on her bicep causes her attention away. 

“I think I should go.” Lena comments, walking over to where her purse hangs on the coat hanger.

“No, we had plans and Alex can say what she wants with you here.” Kara crosses her arms.

“Kara.” Lena says, forcing the blonde to look at her. “You two need to talk alone, and besides, I need to get a few things from the office if I plan to take the next few days off to be with you.” She walks back over to Kara, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it.” She says, before leaving without another word.

A fog of silence falls between the sisters; Alex not wanting to upset her sister further, and Kara being too stubborn to say anything. “I’m sorry.” The red had finally whispers. “I shouldn't have been so rough on you. I was in Director mode and saw you as Supergirl and not Kara an-”

“That is no excuse.” The blonde says. “You might be my boss but above most you are my sister. And I needed my sister.” She cries.

“I know,I know.” Alex admits, looking down at her feet. “And I am so so sorry for that. But you need to understand that you are Supergirl, what are we going to do?” She looks into her sister’s blue eyes.

“Lena has a plan. She is going to have L-Corp hold a press conference where Supergirl will announce that she has to visit another planet in need of her help.”

“Okay.” Alex nods. “Now that my Director duties are over.” She stands up, and runs to Kara. “You are having a baby! I am going to be an aunt!” She screams excitedly. “We have to get you a check up. Text Lena and tell her we are going to the DEO.” She nods, smiling and walking to the door, causing Kara to laugh.

~.~

“Good morning National City.” Lena starts, standing on the stage. “I am sure you are wondering; why have I called this press conference? Well, a dear friend of mine has asked that I call this in her honor in order for her to share some information.” She looks out into the crowd. “So, without further ado, Supergirl.” She steps aside, allowing the hero to walk onto the stage. She wanted to fly, but both Lena and Alex refused to allow it.

“Thank you Ms.Luthor, and hello National City.” She looks out into the crowd, smiling. “I asked Ms.Luthor and L-Corp to hold this conference on my behalf, because I have some information to share with you.” She pauses, and thinks of her script. “Recently, a friend of mine from another planet called asking for my help. Sadly, that means I will not be here for time upwards of a year. But, I have asked some friends, Martian Manhunter and Dreamer -the best heroes I know- to take care of National City in my absence. I am sure that you are being left in the best of hands.” She finishes.

Questions and cameras are being flashed, overwhelming the hero. “Supergirl has no time for questions.” Lena says, stepping in at the sight of her  _ friend’s  _ slight panic. “Thank you for your time.” She urges the hero off the stage.

When they are off, J’onn shifts into the hero, and flies off as Kara changes into her daily clothes. “Thank you again Lena, it means a lot to me.” She says, smiling at her  _ best friend _ .

“Of course.” Lena smiles. “I need to be sure my niece or nephew are healthy, and you fling around is not entirely the safest thing ever.” She brings them into a hug.

Just then, Kara’s phone rings, and she finishes it out of her coat pocket. “Kara Davers.” She answers.  _ “Blondie, you’re at the conference?”  _ Snapper’s voice booms out of the speaker. “Yes sir, I got quotes from both Ms.Luthor as well as Supergirl.” She replies.  _ “Good. I want an article in my office at eight am sharp.”  _ His voice blares again, hanging up without another word.

“That was Snapper.” She puts her phone away. “He wants an article on the conference by eight in the morning. So, it looks like I’ll be throwing an all nighter.” She sighs.

“Like hell you are.” Lena crosses her arms.

“Lee, I have no choice, I can’t lose my job.” 

“I will help you write an article.” Kara goes to argue, but knows Lena won’t budge. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara deal with the pregnancy, and Kara realizes something...

Chapter Two

_ On January thirty-first of this year, Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp, called a press conference that is open -and recommended- to all of National City. Ms.Luthor said that the conference is due to “a dear friend [asking]” in order for her to spread information. When she calls National City’s hero -Supergirl- over. _

_ “A friend of mine from another planet has asked for my help.” Supergirl states. She goes on to explain that she will be gone from National City -and Earth- for time upwards of a year, going to an unnamed planet to fight for justice. “I asked some friends [...] to take care of National City in my absence.” This is the first time the hero will take a break in her five years of work, besides for injury. _

_ “When Supergirl came to my office and asked for help, I was just as surprised as anyone.” Ms.Luthor explains in an expensive CatCo interview. “She came and explained the situation, and obviously I wanted to help, for me it’s like a small way of being like her. Of course, I will miss [Supergirl] while she is gone, over the past few years she has become a close friend. But as we all know, the girl never gives up, and will fight for justice not jut in America or Earth, but every planet and solar system there is. She really is an inspiration.” When asked about details of Supergirl’s mission, Ms.Luthor responded with; “Let’s just say that Supergirl is needed elsewhere. We are fortunate enough to have so many heroes, Supergirl, Dreamer, Superman, Martian Manhunter, to where we never have to fear for our safety. There are so many other planets that don’t have that, and yet are going through much worse, and I think Supergirl realized that.” _

__ _ "A friend of mine called, and told me of some conflict per say on their planet. I can't just say no to that. I will be gone around a year, but I am making sure that I leave National City in the best hands." Supergirl says, in a CatCo exclusive interview. "Here on Earth we are so occupied with what celebrity is dating who or what the hottest new trend is, that we don't look outside our own atmosphere, and see the real problems happening now. Wars, extinction are happening every day and it isn't covered by the news or any outlet for that matter." She explains. The hero will be leaving the solar system, and going to a planet that is far, that is in need of our hero. "My only message to National City is that please don't crumble while I'm gone. This place is my home as well. I have grown up on Earth since I was twelve years old, when my home [Krypton] exploded. Please don't let that happen again. Goodluck. And stay Super." _

__ “This is really good.” Lena says as she finishes the article, handing Kara back her laptop. 

“We will see what Snapper says.” The blonde mumbles, bringing her eyes back to her article to read it. “He always gives back my articles calling them fluff. These are not fluf, they are factual journalism that is inspirational.” She adds, typing again into her laptop, extremely hard. Lena chuckles, causing the girl to look up at her. “What?”

“Nothing Darling.” She pushes up the glasses that sit on her nose.

“You pushed up your glasses, that’s a lie.” She points out.

“Nothing bad, you’re just so cute.” The green eyes look up to meet the blue. The blonde’s cheeks get a tint of pink, and look away, and turn back to pressing hard on her keyboard. “Okay, enough of that.” The CEO says, taking the computer out of her lap. “You have been revising since we got here three hours ago. If Snapper sends it back, you revise then. You need to rest.”

__ “I’m fine. I don’t need rest.” She reaches for her computer, but the Luthor pulls it back out of her reach. “I could just take it from you with my powers.”

“Which you won’t because you are sacred you will hurt me.” She responds, putting it on her lap. “What’s wrong Kar? You’re avoiding something.”

“I’m not avoiding anything.”

“Kara..”

“Fine. It’s just that. I am scared.” She confesses. “I have no idea how to be a mother, let alone a single one.” 

“Hey, you are going to be an amazing mother.” Lena starts. “And you may be a single mother, but you will not be alone. Like I said before, you have an army that will help you.”

“Thanks Lee.” Kara smiles. Her super hearing picks up a scream on the other side of the city, that causes her to stand up. “Duty calls.” She goes to superspeed into her suit, until a hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her to a stop. 

“Supergirl is gone, remember?” Lena raises an eyebrow. “And you can’t go, you’re pregnant.” She reminds her. 

“But…” 

“No buts.” She cuts her off. “This baby needs to be our number one priority.”   
  


“ _ Our  _ number one?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

“Well.” Lena stammers. “Ya, if I am going to be the kids godmother thing, they are going to be my number one priority as well.” Her cheeks go red.

“Are you Ms.Luthor, flustered?” Kara furrows ehr eyebrows in amusement.

“What. pfft. No.” She says in an obvious lie.

~.~

“Okay, I have the results.” Alex says, walking into the DEO’s medbay, where both Kara and Lena sit; Kara on an examination table and Lena on a chair beside her, hands intertwined beside the blonde.

“And?” The reporter asks nervously, with her  _ friend  _ squeezing hers for support. 

“So, obviously the ultrasound didn’t work, so Brainty built one that does-”

“Get to the point.”

“Right, sorry.” She clears her throat. “You are about ten weeks as we predicted. So far it seems to be going as any other human pregnancy would at this time, but we can’t hold the whole thing to that, the growth could quicken.”

“Rao that’s great.” Kara sighs, rubbing her empty hand down the length of her face.

“See Kar, I told you that you’d be fine.” Lena squeezes her  _ friend’s  _ hand.

“Yes yes, wonderful news.” Brainy says, walking into the room. “I have calculated that the child has an eighty-five point six precent chance of growing at the same rate as any human, and a thirteen point nine percent chance of growing at a rate two times faster.” 

__ “And the other point five percent?” Lena asks.

“That is the chance that the child will not survive.” He answers. “Would you like to know the gender?” He turns to Kara.

“It isn’t far enough along, isn’t it?” Kaea asks, looking at the man.

“That is correct, but there is a ninety nine point six precent chance that it will be one gender.” He replies, putting his finger tips together.

“I don’t know, what do you think Lena?” She turns to her  _ friend _ .

“Oh, I don’t know, Kar. It really isn’t my place to decide this for you, it’s your child.” She replies, shaking her head.

“You’re not deciding, I’m just asking you for your opinion.” The blonde retorts, using her iconic puppy dog eyes. “And you’re their  _ shovuh jeju _ .”

“Well, if it was me…” The green eyed girl starts. “I would want to know, I like to be overly prepared at times.” She answers.

“Right, so what is the gender?” She asks, turning back to Brainiac.

“This is your decision Kara, not Lena’s.” Alex jumps in.

“I know.” She says, giving her sister a little side eye. “What is the gender?”

“Well.” Brainy says. “There is a ninety nine point six percent chance that the baby will be a…”

~.~

“Wow.” Snapper says, looking at Kara’s article. “You did good, Blondie.” He nods, putting the papers down on the desk, and going back to typing onto his computer. When he doesn’t sense any movement, he looks up to see the blonde hasn’t moved. “Yes?” He asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

“There isn’t any issues? Nothing I need to fix?” She asks, unbelieving that her boss didn’t have any issues with her newly written article.

“Well, there are a few grammatical problems, but that’s what editing is for.” He replies sharply, looking back down at the computer again. When once again he doesn’t see her move, her sighs, shutting the lid to his laptop, putting down his glasses and looking at her. “Is there something else?”

“No, well, yes.” She looks down, adjusting her own glasses. “I thought you should know that I’m pregnant.” She says, looking back up. “About ten weeks, so I will have to leave for maternity leave.”

He sighs in surprise, and leans back in his chair. “Congrats Blondie. Who’s the father?” He asks, a small smile on his lips, but it disappears almost instantly, but it still slightly shows.

“Thank you. He um, isn’t in the picture.” Kara looks down at her feet, playing with the hem of her sweater. “It’s just us.” She sighs sadly.

“Oh.” He replies, not knowing what to say. “If you need anything, extension on a deadline or something, feel free to ask. I’m here.” He says after a moment.

“Thank you sir.”

He nods, opening back up his laptop, and putting on his glasses. “Now, I emailed you your next assignment, get to work as soon as possible.” He says sternly, as if they never shared that nice conversation.

“Yes Sir.” Kara smiles, turning on her heel and walking to her office. As she walks out, she pulls out her phone to text Lena the news, and runs into someone. “Oh, I am so so sorry.” She says, looking up and seeing a familiar blonde. “Ms.Grant?” Her eyes widen at the sight of her former boss.

“Now, if it isn’t the one and only, Kara Danvers.” The blonde smiles, bringing the taller into a hug.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was in town, when I decided to come in and see if Mr.Olsen has run my company into the ground.” She answers, looking around the office. “What happened to rat boy?” She asks, pointing to Winn’s old desk.

“He works with the government now, he left before you did.” Kara replies, furrowing her eyebrows in amusement. 

“Cat Grant, what a surprise.” A voice is heard from across the office. The pair turns to see the new owner walking to them, her hips swaying, which is hard for Kara to keep her eyes up from.

“Lena Luthor, I was surprised when I heard that the CEO and majority owner of L-Corp bought my media company.” Cat brings her hand out for the other to shake.

“What can I say, I saw a chance, and I took it.” She smiles, her white teeth showing and chin held high. “What can I help you with?” 

“Nothing, I was just here to see my favorite reporter.” She turns Kara, who is standing there awkwardly. “Do you mind if I steal her for a bit? Just to have some lunch.”

“Of course, feel free to take her as long as necessary.”

“Thank you Ms.Luthor, it was good to see you.”

“Please, call me Lena. And you as well, Ms.Grant.”

“Cat it is.” She smiles.

She turns to Kara. “I will see you at home?” Lena asks, putting a hand on her  _ friend’s  _ bicep. 

“Of course. See you later, Lee.” The blonde smiles, with a small smile.

“Bye Kar.” Lena waves, walking over to the CEO’s office, hips once again swaying catching Kara’s eyes.

~.~

The two blonde make their way to some fantasy restaurant Kara has neer heard of, and one that Cat obviously frequents, which can be told by how without a word, the hostess brings them to a private room towards the back. They order their drinks, Cat a martini and Kara a coffee. “So Kara, what’s new with you?” The old boss asks, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage. 

“You know, writing for Catco and all.” She mummers, obviously holding something back. “I also recently found out that I’m pregnant.” She reveals, but only after the other woman raised an eyebrow.

“Kara Danvers pregnant?” She smirks, leaning further into her chair. “Now, that is something I didn’t expect. Who’s the father?”

Kara looks down at her cup, messing with the handle. “He isn’t in the picture.” She says softly.

“It's that Daxamite’s, isn’t it?” The older asks, laughing when the reporter looks up with a shocked expression. “I’m an observant person, Kara. I knew almost instantly he wasn’t from Earth, then the whole invasion happened, and he disappeared with the rest of them.” She says cooly. “And it was also blatantly obvious you two were together.” She adds. “And what about the other job of yours?”   
  


“Other job?” Kara asks, showing a tad bit of panic. “I only work for Catco.” 

“Those glasses really don’t do too much.”

“Ms- Cat, are you thinking I’m Supergirl again?” She asks in a fake scoff. “You have seen us in the same room before, we have been through this.”

“Kara, I know that was J’onn J’onzz.” She stops talking, as the waiter comes for their orders. “I’m smarter than the reports say. That really explains why Supergirl is going to be gone.”

“Ya, when I told Lena she forced me to take leave immediately. She doesn’t want anything to happen to the baby.” She smiles at the memory of that morning.

“Speaking of Ms.Luthor.” Cat clears her throat. “What is going on there exactly?”

“With Lena?” The Super asks. “I mean, I’ve known her for years, have interviewed her more times than I can count. We’ve grown close.”

“Oh come on Supergirl.” The queen laughs. “The way you two look at each other is way more than friendly, and the whole Lee and Kar thing?”

“It’s not like that, really.” The blonde shrugs. “We’re just friends.”

“Is that what you want to be?” The other asks, sipping her wine.

Kara waits for the waiter to set down the food and leave, and instead of digging in like she normally would, she pokes at it. “I don’t know, I mean I like James, loved Mon-El, so could I be?” She looks up.

“Were you in love with him?”   
  
“Isn’t it the same?”

“The difference between like, love, and in love is the same as for now, for awhile, and forever.” She answers simply, taking a bite of her salad. “So, were you in love? Did you see a future with him?”   
  


“I don’t know, I never really thought of the future at the time.” She shrugs. “With Mon, it was always so perfect in the moment. When I saw him, I was content.”   
  


“What about Lena?”

“I have always seen a future with her. Hanging out, holding our children.”

“There you go. Our.”   
  


“What?”

“You said ‘our children’ as in together.” 

Kara takes a moment, surprised by her own words she didn’t mean to say about her  _ friend _ . Or did she? “But no way she feels the same, and even if she did, how would I tell her?”

“She does feel the same, Ms.Luthor bought Catco for you, she gave you unlimited access to her office, and refuses to be interviewed by anyone else.” She chuckles. “And as of telling her? Do it when it feels right.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, now, let;s talk about this child.” She smiles.

~.~

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Kara laughs at Lena’s exaggeration.

“It really was, Darling.” She laughs, and laughs harder at the blonde, who is smiling with a mouthful of pizza, and sauce spread all over her face. “Kar, you have sauce, literally everywhere.” She snickers. The blonde tries to wipe it out with her tongue, but fails. “I got it.” She sighs, licking her thumb and wiping off the red sauce.

Her thumb lingers there for a moment, but is pulled away the moment that she realizes it’s still there. “So, I was thinking.” Lena clears her throat.

“That’s never good.” The other teases, causing the CEO to roll her eyes and a small smirk to grow onto her face.

“And as much as I love this place.” She gestures to Kara’s loft, the soft colors making it homey. “It isn’t entirely the best place for a child.” She looks at the other. “With the open window, and there being no rooms where you can put up a baby gate -assuming it would work on a kryptonian baby- it just isn’t very safe.” She points out.

“I know.” The reporter sighs. “But it’s the only place I can afford.” She shrugs, putting the now empty pizza plate on the coffee table. 

“You could always live with me.” Lena suggests with a shrug. “You really shouldn't be living alone while pregnant anyways, let alone a pregnancy we have no full idea as of how it will go.” She adds, looking at the blonde.

Kara shakes her head. “No, I can’t do that.” She replies. “I can’t intrude on you more than I already have.”   
  


“Kara.” She scoots closer. “You can never intrude on me. I have a huge apartment with two empty guest rooms -that are never used since no one visits and we always sleep over here- and it would be fun.” She smiles. “I mean, we are together whenever we are outside of work anyways.” She points out.

The super takes a moment to think, acknowledging every point Lena has -and hasn’t- made. “Fine.” She sighs. “But, one one condition.” She raises her eyebrows with a pointed look to her  _ friend _ . “You can’t treat me like some incapable pregnant woman.” 

“Promise.” Lena smiles, bigger than Kara has ever seen. “Oh this is going to be fun.” She squeals with excitement.

“Did Lena Luthor just… squeal?” She raises her eyebrow in a teasing smirk.

“Never.” Lena replies, trying to put on her what Kara calls ‘CEO mask’, but failing with her smile faltering to a small smile. 

“Rao you’re weird.” Kara shakes her head.

“Rao? What does that mean?” The CEO asks, hearing it for the first time.

“Up on Krypton, we had Rao, the sun god.” She answers. “He stands for life and love. The symbol for my people.”

“Would you tell me about it up there? On Krypton?” Lena asks, looking at the other. “I completely understand if not, I’m sure it is painful t-”

“I would love to.” Kara cuts her off with a huge smile. “My father was a scientist, and when I was younger he would bring me to the lab and allow me to help. MOther was a lawyer of sorts, she would bring people to the council. I used to stay up on nights when she worked late, and she would tell me of the cases she had that day.” She smiles. “Then there was my Aunt Astra, Mother’s twin. She was amazing, on nights my parents would work late, she would bring me to bed and tell me of her and Mother’s childhood.” She chuckles at the memories.

“And on Krypton, when you were born, that already had your future laid out for you.” She starts. “Mine was a scientist. Astra would always teach me the stars as we sat in my room -which overlooked the city- and would test me each time she watched me.” She laughs. “I remember the day she showed me Earth, telling me of the landscape and animals. I remember wanting more than anything to be there, little did I know only a few short years later, I would be.” She looks down at the hands in her lap. “Now, I would give anything to go back one more time, to show it to peanut.” She brings her hands to her not-at-all showing stomach.

“It sounds amazing.” Lena speaks after a moment.

“It was.” She smiles. “As bad as it is, I’m kinda happy Krypton is gone.” She admits. “I mean, obviously not about losing my family, and countless other deaths, but if it never did go,” She makes an explosion with her hands. “I never would have come to Earth, meeting Eliza, or Alex, or Sam, or Ruby, or you.” She looks at Lena with affectionate eyes. “I really do believe Rao sent me to Earth not to watch over it, but to meet you guys, my family.”

“Kara… whatever-your-Kryptonian-last-name-is Danvers, you are something else.”

“Zor-El.”

“Kara Zor-El, you are something else.”

“Yet you still love me.” She smirks.

“Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confesses her feelings, and gets amazing opportunities, but needs Supergirl's help...

Chapter Three

“So, what is new with you?” Lena asks, stabbing the fork into her kale salad.

“Well, Alex moved in with Ruby and I the other day, but beside that nothing really.” Sam responds with a shrug. “What about you?” 

“L-Corp is busy as ever, the presales for the new advice announced last week have been through the roof.” She replies.

“Knowing you, that means that you haven’t eaten or slept since.” She smirks, taking a sip of her drink.

“I have too, thank you very much.” Lena scoffs. “Kara has been sure I come home at a certain time every night, and brings me every meal or calls me if she cannot make it. Because according to her, ‘every meal is the most important’.” She laughs.

“What is with you and that blonde anyways?” The brunette asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Lena.” Sam rolls her eyes. “You light up when you talk to her, you’re helping her while she is pregnant.” She states. “I mean she moved in with her for god’s sake, like some U-Haul lesbians.” She laughs.

“Okay so I may or may not have a small crush on Kara.” Lean admits. “But we are not U-Haul lesbians, besides she does not like me.” She shakes her head, taking a sip of her red wine.

Sam sighs, and rubs her temples. “Lena, that girl is head over heels for you. The way she looks at you is no way I have ever seen someone look at a friend.” She states, looking at\ the green eyes. 

“But I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” The other says, putting her head in her hands. “She is my best friend Sam, the only person who has ever fully believed in me despite my last name, besides you. Do you understand how rare that is for me?” She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

“I get that, I do.” She starts, taking Lena’s hands in her own. “And I can’t promise for one hundred percent certainty that Kara likes you in that way. But I can promise you that she wouldn’t leave you for something as silly as a crush.” She leans back in her chair. “So, I for one say you should tell her.” 

“Fine, maybe I will.” 

Sam sits up excitedly. “Yay!” She squeals, casing Lena to laugh. “Just so you know, the Danvers sisters come in a pair of two, I should know.” She laughs.

“Thank you for the warning.” Lena laughs.

~.~

_ Today is the day, today is the day I tell Kara of my feelings for her.  _ Lena thinks. It has been three weeks since that conversation with Sam, and she has really let the fact of her crush on her  _ best friend _ settle on herself. And since Kara has now fully moved in, Lena has noticed a few things she does that makes it look like she may have a crush on her. 

“Hey Lee.” Kara opens the door to Lena’s top floor office, causing the green eyes to look up. “Is it a bad time?” She asks, now seeing the mountain of paperwork that her eyes were previously looking at, but not focused on. 

“No, of course not.” Lena stands. “It is never a bad time for you.” She cringes at her own words, and goes in to hug Kara to hide the small tint of pink starting to form on her cheeks. “So, how was your day?” She asks, leading them to the white leather couch, not letting go of the blonde’s hand. 

“Pretty good, just bringing some lunch.” She holds up a bag of Big Belly Burger. “Just writing articles at CatCo, since Snapper won’t let me out. He barely let me out for lunch, trying to get an assistant to get me food, until I told him I was going here.”   


“Aww. he is worried.” She coos. “That is adorable.”

“Ya, I mean I never realized how boring life is without Supergirl.” She moans. “So, I decided to write an article saying I got in contact with her.”

“Let me see.”

_ Supergirl Update _

_ by Kara Danvers _

_ Two months ago, National City's hero, Supergirl, announced to the world that she would be gone for approximately one year, on a mission to save another planet. With some help from some friends, I got in contact with Supergirl. "It has been a real struggle." She starts. "There have been so much going on, I haven't really had time to sit." She chuckles. "But overall, there has been a lot of progress. The planet was in such distress when I got there, with no hope from the people. Now, they have little hope, and I think we actually have a chance on saving the planet." _

_ "I have been keeping in contact with Dreamer though, and she has kept me up to date with everything going on back home [National City]. Luckly, it has been pretty mild, but she has been doing a phenomenal job." The hero had to say goodbye, and signed off with; "Don't worry National City, I have faith that you will be great, amazing, and I please, stay hopeful."  _

__ “This is really good. Kar.” Lena says once she finishes.

“Really?” The blonde looks up from her computer. “It isn’t too obvious that I’m Supergirl?” She asks.

“If I didn’t know you were Supergirl beforehand, I would have no idea.” She responds. They start to stare, blue eyes into green and green into blue.

“Uhh, Ms.Luthor?” The voice interrupts, causing them to break eye contact, and look at the office door. 

“Yes Jess?” The CEO asks, fixing her posture like she does every time that anyone but Kara is in the room.

“Um, your next meeting, Mr.Jackson, is here.” Jess says, fidgeting with the edge of the tablet in her hand. “Should I have him wait?”

“Ye-”

“No, I should get going anyways.” Kara stands, turning to her  _ friend.  _

“I’ll go get Mr.Jackson.” Jess says, leaving the room.

“You really don’t have to go, Kara.” Lena crosses her arms. “This meeting can wait, I honestly have no idea what it’s even about.”

“I should be going anyways.” Kara smiles. “I have to send in my article anyways.”

“Of course.” Lena stands, bringing the other into a hug. “I will see you at home?” She asks once they pull apart.

“At six.” The blonde raises her eyebrow. 

“Eight.”

“Seven or I fly to come get you.”

“Seven it is.” Kara smiles at her win, and walks out of the office.

Not long after Lena makes her way to her desk, a knock comes. “Come in.” She calls, and a tall, dark haired man comes walking in, and Lena stands. “Mr.Jackson, pleasure to meet you.” She says, bringing her hand out for him to shake.

“Pleasure is all mine.” He smiles, taking her hand. 

“Please, come and sit.” Lena gestures to the chairs that are across from her desk, and sitting on her own. “What can I help you with Mr.Jackson?” She asks, after they both take a seat.

“Please, call me Kyle.” He smiles, crossing his legs. “And I have a proposition for you.” He says, causing Lena to raise an eyebrow, as he grabs a bunch of papers from his messenger bag, handing them over to her.

As she examines them, she realizes it isn’t just papers, but blueprints. “Is this, plans for a neurotransmitter? That will send a signal to the brain at any sight of abnormalities in the body such as cancer?” She asks, looking up in amazement. “L-Corp hasn’t been able to crack this. Why do you need our help? You can make millions, if not billions with this.”

“I want L-Corp to manufacture it.” He smiles.

“And the catch?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Simple.” Kyle clears his throat. “Fifty-fifty profit split.”

“I have been in this business long enough Mr.Jackson, that I know there is more to this deal.” The CEO looks at him. “No one would give this big of a discovery for only fifty precent. What else do you want?” She crosses her arms, and turns to the view of National City behind her.

“You got me there Ms.Luthor.” He smiles a crooked smile. “I know that you are close to Supergirl, and most likely have a way to contact her.”

“Why would you need to contact Supergirl?” She turns. “And what makes you think I have a way to contact her? She is on another planet.”

“Now that Ms.Luthor, is none of your concern.” He smiles again. “And you are one of the most powerful women in the city, why wouldn’t you have a way to talk to her?”

Lena doesn’t say anything, just presses her lips into a thin line.  _ Kara can’t just show up, she is pregnant, no one can know Supergirl is having a baby.  _ “You have forty-eight hours, after that I bring this to Lord Industries.” He stands, scoping the papers and stuffing them into his bag, and leaving.

~.~

“Hey Lee.” Kara says from the couch, as the CEO opens the for to her -their- apartment. “How was your day”?

“Hello Darling, it was good.” Lena puts her bag and coat on the hanger, walking over to the kitchen. “Long and boring, but good. And yours?”

“Same here.” The blonde sighs “All I did was go to CatCo and turn in my Supergirl article, which Snapper was extremely nice about.” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Then I came home.” She shrugs, taking a sip of the coco she had on the table beside her. “How about your meeting you had after I left?”

“Yes, I was meaning to speak to you about that.” Lena sighs, taking the glass of wine she poured and making her way over to the couch. “This has to be off the record, obviously.” She says, sitting next to the hero. “Mr.Jackson came to me with a revolutionary invention that could tell someone if they have cancer before it even fully develops.” She starts. “And he wants L-Corp to manufacture it for him, with a fifty-fifty profit split.”

“That’s amazing.” Kara’s eyes go wide.

“It is, but here's the catch…” She looks down at her feet. “The only way he will allow L-Corp into his technology, is if I get him into contact with Supergirl.” She looks back up into the blue eyes, which are wide in shock.

“But, as far as he know Supergirl is on another planet.”

“I tried to tell him there was no way for me to contact her, but he didn’t believe me.” Lena sighs. “I wouldn’t be asking you this unless I thought it was completely necessary. This can save countless lies, and Maxwell Lord would just mess it up and use it for something stupid.” 

Kara takes a moment, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach. “That give me no choice.” She sighs. “But, I’m pregnant, how would I meet with him?” She asks.

“Well, I could tell him I messaged you -or Supergirl- and say that she is currently extremely busy, but she will tell me as soon as she can talk.” Lena suggests. “And we can wait until the baby is born, and you are better after the birth to talk to him. Over Facetime or whatever obviously.”

“I guess that could work.” Kara sighs, rounding her stomach protectively. 

Lena smiles, bringing her hand to one of her  _ friend’s  _ and squeezing it. “We will email him in the morning. Now, onto happier news.” She stands and claps her hands together. “I decided for dinner, I would make some stir fry. Is that okay?”

“You can cook?” Kaa raises an eyebrow. “We always ordered in, so I assumed you couldn’t.”

“Yes I can cook.” She says with a playful snark. “Usually I’m not home until late, and i am so tired I don’t feel like cooking.” She crosses her arms. “And the Luthors forced me to take lesions throughout primary school. I could use some help if you don’t mind, feeding a Kryptonian is hard, let alone a pregnant one.”

She smirks. “Lee, last time I tried to cook was Thanksgiving two years ago, and I almost burnt down Eliza’s house. Are you sure you want my help?” She laughs.

“I will not allow that to happen.” Lena offers a hand for Kara to take and stand. “Besides, I’m not going to allow you to cook, just cut. And don’t say you’ll get hurt, I know you will break the knife before it hurts you.” Kara takes her hand, and stands.

~.~

_Lena opens her eyes to the beautiful view of National City below. A small shuffle comes from behind, and she tries to turn, but strong arms hold her in place. “Darling, loosen your grip, I just want to turn to you.” She chuckles, and the arms relax, but just enough for her to turn in them, and tighten again when she does._

_ Ocean blue eyes open, and stare in her emerald ones. “Morning.” Lena says, kissing the blush lips before her. _

_ “Mornin’. Sleep well?” The other asks with a smile. _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “No more nightmares?”  _

_ Lena sits up on her elbows, and moves a strand of hair from their face. “Not with you here.” _

_ “You would tell me if you did, right?” Is asked, eyes full of concern. _

_ “Kara, as long as you are here laying besides me, I will not have even a bad thought.” They kiss. _

_ “I can arrange that.” Kara smiles. _

_ “Mama! Jeju!” A voice comes from the door. They look up, to see a brown haired boy running to them. _

_ “Hey Bubba!” Kara says, taking him unto her arms. _

_ “Baby Sis’er crying.” He states, looking at the women. _

_ “I’ll get it.” Kara smiles, giving the boy to Lena, and kissing their foreheads before getting up. _

_ “I know what I wanna get for Jeju Bir’day.” He states in a confident whisper. _

_ “Now, what’s that?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “A wring, with me and sis’er eye colorw on it.” He whispers again. _

_ “I think we can work that out.” _

_ “Work what out?” Kara asks, coming back into the room, holding a bundle of blanket in her arms. _

_ “Oh, nothing to worry about, Darling.” Lena smiles.  _

_ “Oh, so my wife and son are turning on me now?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Stop being so dramatic.” She rolls her eyes. “Now, let me see my Is (baby girl).” She reaches out, using her -what Kara calls- grabby hands. Kara puts her in her arms, and she looks down at her baby. Green eyes stare back up at her, with blonde hair slightly in her face. _

_ “She definitely got your looks.” The Super says, leaning over her wife’s shoulder. _

_ “No, she looks more like you.” Lena shakes her head. “Blonde hair, button nose, the crinkle.” She brushes her thumb over each of the features as she says it. _

_ “Your jawline, and eyes. She look just like you for sure.”  _

_ “Mama, Jeju, I hung’ry.” The little boy says from his place in Kara’s lap. _

_ “How about we make pancakes?” Kara asks, with a ‘yay’ in response. She stands, kissing Lena on the lips, and taking the boy into her arms. _

_ “Don’t make a mess!” Lena calls as the two run from the room. “Or burn down the house!” The little boy’s laugh is heard. “Seriously Michael Danvers-Luthor! Watch your Jeju!” She screams, rolling her eyes.  _

_ She looks back down at the baby in her arms, and starts to zone out. “I can’t believe you are mine.” She whispers. _

_ “Mama!” Michael runs into the room. “Jeju burn pancak’e.” He smiles, jumping back onto the bed. _

_ “I’m coming.” Lena sighs, starting to stand. _

_ “Can I hold Lily?” Michael asks. _

_ “Okay, but be careful.” She puts the baby into the boy’s arms, and he walks into the kitchen. “Rao, I love life.” _

~.~

Lena opens her eyes to the beautiful view of National City below, but no movement behind her, and no arm wrapped around her waist. She sighs, and sits up in bed. When the smell of burning reaches the Luthor, she jumps up and runs into her kitchen. “Wh- Kara? WHat is going on?” She asks, as she sees the blonde hovering over a pan with smoke coming up.

“Oh, uh sorry.” She turns, with a small smile and tries to wave around the smoke. “I woke up early, so I was going to try and make you breakfast in bed. I saw some pancake mix in the cabinet, so I thought it would be easy, but I was obviously wrong…” She sighs.

“Darling, that is so sweet.” Lena starts, making her way over to the stove. “But please, never try again.” She smiles, taking the spatula from the other, and slightly pushing her away from the stove.  _ At least one part of my dream was real. _

“Fine, but I am still hungry.” Kara moans, bringing her hand to the expanding stomach. “So can you please make breakfast?”

“Yes, I will make some pancake.” She smiles, shaking her head and grabbing the mix from the counter and starting a new batch of batter.

“With chocolate chips?” The reporter asks. “For the baby.” She defends, when the CEO gives her a questioning look.

“I don’t believe we have any.”

“Oh, I can fly to go get some.” She starts to step to the balcony door.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lena says, grabbing a hold of her  _ friend’s  _ wrist before she could get far. “Kar, you can’t fly while pregnant. We need to protect our baby.” She says, crossing her arms, and going into her CEO stance. With her messy bun, thick rimmed glasses, baggy sweatshirt, shorts that barely show under her shirt, and fluffy socks, she doesn’t really look intimidating as she normally would.

“Our baby?” The Danvers smirks.

“We- well I’m the  _ Shovuh Jeju  _ I consider them my own…” She rambles. “Besides the point, no powers with the munchkin in there.” She puts her hands on Kara’s protruding stomach. 

__ “Whatever you say, Boss.” Kara mocks, with a smirk.

__ “Oh shut up, and go lay down on the couch while I get these finished up.” She pushes her away.

__ “Ohh, can we watch a musical?” The blonde asks excitedly.

__ “Whatever you’d like.” Lena smiles, pouring a circle of batter on the pan. “Can you also get my laptop from the office? We should probably compose the email for Mr.Jackson.” She points the spatula in the direction of the office.

Kara nods, and walks off to the hallways, emerging not long after with the laptop that Lena requested. “Any ideas?”

Lena nods, opening it up, and pressing the email icon, entering Kyle Jackson’s email, and starting to type.

_ Mr.Jackson, _ _   
_ _ Goodmorning, I contacted Supergirl and told her about the offer. She has agreed to meet with you over a video call. Unfortunately, she is extremely busy saving another planet, and does not currently have time to sit and talk. She should be available in the next three or four months, and will contact me as soon as she is able to. I know you will most likely not share your sharings until you do talk to Supergirl, and as much as I hate it - I understand. I will message you as soon as I get word. _

_ Thank You, _ _   
_ _ Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp _

She turns to Kara once she is done typing, and sees the ocean blue eyes going from side to side as she reads the email. A smile starts to form, and she looks at the Luthor. “Perfect.”  _ Just as you  _ Lena thinks.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends visit...

Chapter Four

“Well, that isn’t entirely how it works, Kar-'' Lena starts, but is interrupted by a large breach pening in the middle of her - _ their  _ \- living room.

“Stand back.” Kara commands, putting her arm in front of the other, and standing between her and the breach, getting into her fighting stance. Minutes later, two men and women jump out. “Barry? Cisco? Caitlin? Iris?” She looks between the four, bringing her arms down. “What are you doing here?” She asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“I missed you.” Barry smiles, walking over to the blonde, and bringing her into a tight hug.

“Sorry to jump in.” Lena speaks up. “But who is this in my living room?” She looks at Kara.

“Right sorry.” Kara smiles. “This is Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Iris West-Allen, and Barry Allen.” She points to each of them. “Everyone, this is Lena Luthor. They are my friends from another Earth.” She whispers. 

“Lena Luthor, I am a huge fan.” Caitlin walks up, bringing her hand to shake. “Kara has brought me your book and has shown me lots of your technology, it is amazing, coming from another scientist.

“Ehm, thank you Ms.Snow.” Lena shakes her hand. “Did you say ‘another Earth’? As in the Multiverse theory is real?” She looks back at Kara.

“Oh ya.” Barry smiles. “We are from Earth-one, and this is Earth-thirty-eight.” He adds.

“Which side of it?”

“No nerdy science talk.” Kara jumps in. “I know both of you will go on and on with this for ever.” She looks between Lena and Barry.

“We wanted to tell you something anyways.” Iris speaks out for the first time, stepping up and taking her husband’s hand. “You are Barry’s best friend-”

“Hey!” 

“Shut up Cisco.” She smiles, turning back to the reporter. “Anyways, you are Barry’s best friend, and we wanted you to be the first to know.” All eyes go to the two. “I’m pregnant.” She smiles.

“Oh my Rao!” Kara jumps up, with a slight hover, pulling the other woman into her arms. 

“Super strength Kara.” Irish chokes out.

“Right, sorry.” She blushes, stepping back. “I have something to tell you too.” She grins. “I’m pregnant too!” She pulls her sweat shirt tighter, showing her baby bump,

“Oh my god, whose? How far along?” The speedster smiles. 

“Mon-El’s. But, long story short I had to infect the air with lef -which he was allergic to- and had to send him out to space.” Kara sighs. “So, he isn’t around. Anyways, I’m about eighteen months.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. He brought me my baby, and I have a bunch of help.” She smiles at Lena.

“What are you doing about Sup-” Cisco starts.

“Cisco!” Caitlin punches his arm.

“Don’t worry, she knows.” Kara laughs. “And Lena had L-Corp hold a press conference, where I said that I had to go help another planet.” She shrugs. “And as of National City, I am having J’onn J’onzz and Dreamer watch over for me.” She states. “What about yo guys? How far along, and gender?”

“I’m only about thirteen weeks, and we haven’t fully asked the gender, but we think it’s girl.” Barry shrugs. “Assuming with the whole daughter-came-to-visit-from-the-future thing.”

“Wow, I have missed a lot.” Lena chuckles.

“Now that we got that taken care of.” Cisco claps. “Can we please go get some food? I am starving.”

“For sure. Let us go get dressed.” Kara says, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her to their rooms.

“How come you never told me about the Multiverse theory? I have babbled on and on about this for years.” Lena asks as Kara closes the door to her room.

“Don’t know, never really came up.” The blonde says, her voice showing a bit of panic.

“Kar, what’s wrong?” The CEO asks, coming to her  _ friend’s  _ side.

“It’s just so real, now everything with Nora.”

“Who’s Nora?”

“Barry and Iris’ daughter from the future.” She responds. “She came from the future to meet Barry -because he died in her future but that was fixed so don’t worry-, and they held her while she died.” She starts to cry. “And it’s just so scary you know, I mean I already love this kid so much and I am so scared that something will happen to  _ *insert gender appropriate pronoun here*  _ I would die.” She looks up at the other.

“Kara, I know it’s scary, but I promise that nothing will happen to the baby. There are so many people that will do anything for  _ *insert gender appropriate pronoun here*  _ and we will try out damn best to be sure they are okay.”

“Thank you.” Kara gives a sad smile, and hugs the girl.

“Now, let’s get dressed and not let your friends wait much longer.” Lena smiles.

~.~

“Kara, Barry,” Lena walks out onto the balcony where the two supers sit. “I’m bringing Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin to L-Corp for a tour, would you like to come?” She asks, looking at the two.

“Nah, I’m gonna stay here.” Kara answers, looking at the other.

“Same here, thank you though.” Barry smiles. 

“Of course.” Lena smiles. “I should be back before too long.” She looks at Kara. With a small wave in response, Lena makes her way to the door where the others wait. And before too long, the door can be heard to be closing.

“You were right about her, Lena.” The speedster says, taking a sip of his ice tea. “She is just as beautiful as you explained her to be.”

“What do you mean as I explained her to be?”

“Whenever I see you, you talk about her as if she is the whole world.” He starts. “It’s almost as if…” He pauses.

“As if what?”

“As if you have feelings for her. Like more than friends' feelings.” He answers.

When there is no response, Barry turns to the blonde, only to see her staring off into the city. He holds his breath, scared of what she will say. “I-I do. I just don’t want to lose her. And I’d rather have her as just a friend than not in my life as all.” She replies, not looking away from the skyline. 

“Listen, this is the first time I have met Lena, and she is just as you described her. Smart, and sweet, buto there is one part that is different than you explained.” Kara turns to look at him. “You always said how she is so funny and weird, but she is only like that when you are around.” He explains. “The moment you leave the room her posture straightens and she puts on this mask of sorts, and when you come back in, she relaxes. People only change like that for someone they love.” He smiles. “And she seems like an amazing person. She is smart, rich, beautiful, and not only cares about you, but about the baby. And did I mention rich?” He teases.

“She does really care about the baby.” Kara rubs her bump. “And she is as you said, smart, and rich, and beautiful, and honestly the most amazing person I have ever met.”

“I vote, you tell her.”

“Ya, maybe I should.”

~.~

“I’ll see you later Barry.” Kara says, hugging her best friend from another universe. “I had fun, and I can’t believe you are having a baby.” She chuckles. 

“I mean, you are too.” He retorts.

“It was really nice meeting you all.” Lena says,walking into the living room where everyone is.

“You as well, a big honor.” Caitlin brings her hand out for the CEO to shake. 

“The honor is mine. Sometimes it is nice to talk to a fellow scientist. Since Kara is all -” She is cut off by a  _ ‘Be nice!”  _ From Kara, causing everyone to laugh.

Lena walks up to Barry, bringing her hand out for him to shake. He looks at it, and brings the woman into a hug. She tenses for a moment, but relaxes before too long. “Take care of her, Luthor. She really likes you.” The speedster whispers, and pulls away to see a confused face. “We will see you guys later.” He smiles, opening the portal and pushing his three friends before jumping in himself.

Kara smiles brightly, and turns to see Lena’s confused face. “Lee? Are you okay?” She asks her  _ friend  _ with a concerned look on her face.

“Yes, I’m just ehm-” She pauses. “Tired. It’s getting late. So I’m… tired. I am going to head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” She says, turning on her heel and speeding to her room before the other could say anything else.

She changes quickly into her silk pajamas, trying to think of anything besides what the speedster says.  _ She really likes you.  _ What does that mean? She slips into her sheets, and closes her eyes. Just as she is about to fall asleep, a flash of light flashes through her room, and the sound of crashing thunder sounds.

Something Lena doesn’t know is that Lena is terrified of storms. When she was little, she would cuddle up to her mother, and when she was adopted by the Luthors, Lex would sneak into her room and sit with her. But now, she has no one. 

She stands, and walks out into the hallway and opens the door on the end. She just stands there, thinking about turning, when another gunshot sounds, causing her to jump.

“Lee? Are you okay?” The sleepy voice of Kara sounds the room. When her eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees a scared Lena, obviously shaking in fear. “Come here.” She scoots over, and opens the sheets for the brunette to enter. She does, but makes sure to keep her space. 

When another thunder rolls, Kara pulls her closer, and whispers sweet assurances into her hair, until she falls into a deep sleep. 

Kara does with one thought running through her head:  _ I wish I fell asleep like this every night. I wish I fell asleep like this every night. _

~.~

_ Kara and Lena awoke, snuggled into each other. The blonde’s arms were wrapped around the raven haired girl, her chin tucked over the other’s head. “Good morning.” Kara whispers. _

_ “How did you know I was awake?” Lena asks, moving to look at the other. _

_ “Super hearing. I heard your heartbeat quicken.” _

_ “So, you were listening to my heartbeat?” Lena smirks, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Well… I mean…” She stutters. _

_ “Kara, Kara, don’t worry. I think it’s cute.” She puts a hand on the super’s cheek, rubbing her thumb lightly. _

_ They both get lost. Emerald eyes in sapphire. “You’re heart rate quickened again.” The blonde whispers.  _

_ “Hm. I wonder why.” The CEO presses her eyebrows together, in hopes that it will lead the reporter off her tracks. _

_ “Well, there are two possible reasons.” _

_ “And what are they, Ms.Danvers?” _

_ “Well one.” She starts. “You got a sudden burst of energy, which is unlikely since you haven’t had any coffee yet today.” _

_ “And option two?” Lena raises an eyebrow. _

_ “Option two Ms.Luthor, is that you are looking at someone you love. And judging by the displayed pupils, I think that might be the one.” Kara smirks, leaning closer so that their lips are only millimeters apart. _

_ The younger girl looks down with a blush. “I hope that doesn’t change anything.” When there is no response, she looks up. The other grabs her chin, and forces their lips together. _

~.~

Kara awakes, annoyed with her dream. It takes her a moment to realize the same raven haired woman from it, laying on her chest, in the near same exact position as they were when she was asleep. She listens quietly, then hears her heart quicken slightly. “Good morning.” She whispers.

“How did you know I was awake?” Lena asks, moving to look at the other.

“Superhearig. I heard your heart rate quicken.”

“So you were listening to my heartbeat?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes I was.” She answered, pulling the Luthor tightly. “Can we just lay here all day?” She asks.

“I wish I could, but I need to go in for work.” Lena replies, sitting up and gets off the bed.

“I love you.” Kara mumbles, looking at the woman pull her raven hair out of her high ponytail.

“Pardon?” She turners to the other.

“Oh, uhh.” She stammers. “I said what if I told you I wasn’t feeling well?” She gives a smile.

“Well.” She smirks. “Well, I would stay home to take care of you, but I know you are Kryptonian and cannot get sick unless you blow out your powers, and I know you didn’t” 

“I honestly don’t feel well. Must be the baby, morning sickness or whatever.”

Lena looks at the blonde intensely, looking for any indication of a lie. When she doesn’t see one, she sighs. “Fine. I’ll stay home.” 

“Wait really? You don’t think I’m lying?”

“Kara Darling.” Lena smiles. “You may be able to fly and shoot lasers out of your eyes, but you cannot lie. You get this crinkle between your brows, and you start to stutter, and you always go to mess with your glasses.” The Luthor pokes where the crinkle would be.

“Dang crinkle. Can you do the smart brain thingy and find a way to put a needle in my skin for botox?”

“Well I could make a kryptonite needle, with only a little kryptonite so that it doesn’t hurt you, but then how would I tell if you are lying or not?” She smiles, and stands. “I need to get my phone to message Jess and inform her that I will not be coming in. You go take a shower, and get dressed. I will get everything ready.”

“Get what ready?” Kara asks, sitting up.

“You will have to wait and see.” The other answers with a wink, leaving the room.

~.~

Kara walks out of the bathroom -dressed in warm pajamas and a towel on her head- and goes into her room, to find the bed moved to the other side of the room. A collection of chairs and blankets take it’s spot in the middle of the room, making a badly built fort. “Um, Lena?” She asks with a smile in her voice.

Her head pops out from under the fort, and looks at the blonde with wide eyes. “Wait! I’m not ready!” She says, popping back in.

“You know this is extremely badly built.” Kara responds, leaning against the door frame. “Almost no stability.”

“I apologize, but I didn’t grow up building blanket forts for Sunday movie night with my family.” Lena responds from in the fort.

“Didn’t they have some architect class at those fantasy boarding schools of yours?” 

“Haha very funny Zor-El.” The CEO says sarcastically. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Kara crawls into the blankets. The fairy lights from her wall are strung up around the sides, more blankets and pillows were on the ground, and her favorite snakes were on the end. Lena sat there, wearing her oversized MIT sweater and some shorts. Her dark hair covered her face, where her glasses sit. “Lee, what is this?” The Super asks, looking around.

“Well, you said you weren't feeling well.” Lena starts. “And I remembered you saying that when you first came to Earth, whenever you were sad Alex would make these forts and you would watch  _ Wizard of Oz  _ and eat your favorite snacks.”

The reporter sits there, cross legged and staring at the other woman. Suddenly, she throws herself at the CEO, who stumbles a little when the Kryptonian’s body hits her’s. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She whispers into her shoulder, squeezing a little too hard (not that Lena minded or would ever tell her that). “But honestly I watched  _ Wizard of OZ  _ yesterday, I’m kinda tired of it.”

“Crinkle. You never get tired of that movie.” Lena says, pressing the spot on her forehead.

“Okay fine, I’m not tired of it.” She raises her hands in surrender. “But I want to watch your favorite movie. What is it anyways?”

“ _ Titanic _ .”

“ _ Titanic _ ? As in Jack and Rose and the sinking ship and dying people  _ Titanic _ ?” 

“Yes, that  _ Titanic.  _ But it isn’t just about that.” She sighs.”It’s about how no matter what, Rose decided Jack is what she wanted, and she went for it. And when that happened, she didn’t let it define or control her life. She made a life of her own, yet still honored Jack. It’s amazing really. I really admire that about her.”

“You really are so much like her.”

“Who Rose?” The blonde nodded. “Oh no, nothing close to her. Not even close to how amazing she is.” Lena says, looking down at her lap.

“You’re right, you aren’t as amazing as her.” She looks up. “Yes, she went through the sinking and all, but you.” She looks into the green eyes. “After Lex killed millions and Lillian did something close, and they tried to kill you more times than I can count. You proved every single person who ever doubted you wrong. You made a name for yourself, your company, and made the Luthor name have a slimmer of light in it.” She smiles. “You, Lena Kerian Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, smartest person alive, and overall badass are more amazing than Rose.” Lena chuckles. “

“Oh come on, I mean you are Supergirl. You have saved this world more times than anyone can count, and you are this idol of hope. All I do is inflict fear.” She looks down, but two fingers go to her chin, forcing her green eyes to meet blue ones.

“Most of those times were I couldn’t without your help, Lee. And ya, maybe some get scared. But mark my words, one day the citizens of National City will look to Supergirl for hope, but they will look at you for help. Little girls will look at you and desire to be as smart,cunning, and as amazing as you, their hero.” She smiles, when her  _ friend _ pulls her into a hug.

“God I love you.” Lena whispers.

“I love you too, Lee. But can we please get on and watch  _ Titanic _ ? I’m done with all this sap.”

“ _ TItanic  _ is full of sap.” They lay down with a laptop between them, so each could easily see the movie. 

Kara grabs Lena by the waist, and pulls her closer.  _ I just wish I could tell her. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
